Taking the Risk
by phoenixx2229
Summary: Retail manager Belle has always dreamed of leaving the quiet town of Storybrooke, but is never able to. One day a stranger walks into her store and Belle must decide whether to stay or go after her dreams.


"Hello! Thank you for coming to our store!" Belle smiled towards the customers that had just walked through the door. "Just to let you know, all of our clearance is currently an extra thirty percent off. So anything with a red sticker, take thirty percent off that sticker price." She carefully explained. The customers, an older man and woman, simply nodded before walking towards the women's section of the store.

Belle had now been working at The Storybrooke Closet for ten years. It was her first job, at the ripe age of sixteen, and she was still here. Of course she was now the store manager, but she never was able to make it to college. She dreamed of becoming a literature professor, but it seemed that ship sailed a long time ago. Storybrooke was a small town, and if you didn't leave right after you graduated from high school, then you simply never left. Belle had always thought that she would get away, but circumstances happened. During her senior year of high school her father had fallen ill and died.

The bell on the door chimed again and once again Belle smiled and repeated her speech to the new customers. Working retail was an easy job, but also mundane. She wished for more in her life, but it wasn't possible. She made just enough to have a comfortable life. She had a small loft downtown that she rented at a fair price. The rest of her money went towards books and food.

"Hey guys I'm going to work in the back for a little bit." She spoke quietly in her headpiece. Soon after she heard Ashley and Ruby reply with a simple, "Okay".

Grabbing a pile of clothes, Belle made her way past the "Employee's Only" door and unlocked the office. She let out a long breath as she tugged her headpiece off. She was growing bored with her life. She appreciated her job, but she wished she could leave Storybrooke. Possibly travel the world, see the things that she read about in her books.

"Hey Belle, there's a phone call for you." Belle sighed as she heard Ruby's voice come over the walkie.

"Okay. Thanks Ruby." Belle stood up and walked back out towards the main floor. The door buzzed loudly when she opened it and she groaned. She hated that door. Ten years of constant buzzing. She walked behind the counter and pulled out one of the black phones. "This is Belle."

"Belle! I am so sorry to be calling you, but something came up." Belle's smile turned into a frown when she heard Mary Margaret's voice on the other line. She was another one of the managers and was suppose to relieve Belle in an hour. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to come in today."

"You can't come in at all?" Frustration filled Belle's voice. She wanted to go home and curl up with her new book, maybe a glass of Scotch.

"Emma's sick. I might need to take her to the doctor."

"Can't David take her?" If it was any other day then Belle would have understood, but it was the anniversary of her father's death. It was never a good day for her.

"He had to work a double shift today. Graham called in sick so it's only David running the sheriff's office."

Belle released a bitter laugh. "Alright. You owe me."

"Thank you Belle. Don't worry I'll be sure to return the favor!"

Before Belle could reply she heard a small click signaling that Mary Margaret had hung up. "Great." Belle muttered under her breath. She was now forced to remain at the store for another five hours. At least she would get paid for overtime.

Noticing that it was time for Ashley's break, Belle spoke into the walkie, telling the new sales associate that it was time for her fifteen. Once Ashley retreated in the back, Ruby casually walked up to the counter, a smirk planted on her face. "You look awful."

Belle shrugged. She certainly didn't look her best. She was wearing her favorite pair of skinny jeans with a simple black tank and blue cardigan. Her chestnut curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail. She spent about five minutes on her appearance today. Not even taking the time do put on much makeup, only applying mascara and red lipstick. "It hasn't been the best day."

Ruby chuckled and pulled Belle into a tight hug. Ruby had been working at the store for about five years and was Belle's closest friend. True to her name, Ruby was wearing tight black leggings with a red tunic over. She pushed the boundaries on the store's dress code, but she was a good employee. "I'm sorry Belle. I know today is always rough on you."

Belle attempted to smile, but gave up when she realized it was impossible. "I'm closing the store tonight."

"What?" Ruby threw her arms up. "Did Mary Margaret call in?"

"Emma's sick."

"I can't believe this happened on today of all days." Ruby hugged Belle again. "And of course it happened when Jefferson decided to take his daughter on a road trip. You're the only manger here to work."

Belle nodded and started to pull up the hourly report on register seven. "Things happen. Life happens." She murmured. She wrote down the numbers and frowned. Their sales were down.

"You should take a vacation." Ruby was now leaning against the counter.

"When pigs fly." Belle bit down on the end of the pen she was holding. She had never taken a true vacation. That required money.

"Then at least come out for some drinks with me tonight?" Ruby always invited her out, but Belle didn't appreciate the bar scene. It also didn't sound particularly fun, especially when she knew her friend would leave her for the first cute guy she saw.

"Maybe another night. I'm not even off until ten."

"You always say that!" Ruby placed her hands on her hips and stared at Belle.

Belle pinched her nose. "I have to open the store tomorrow."

Ruby stared at Belle for a moment before turning to head towards the men's department of the store. "You work too much. Seriously when Jefferson comes back..Take a vacation." She smiled and walked away.

Belle watched as Ruby walked away from her. Ruby was the closest thing Belle had to family now. She viewed Ruby as a sister now rather than friend, but it always seemed like Ruby was trying to take care of her. The back door buzzed and Ashley walked back out on the floor. She waved towards Belle before making her way to the fitting room.

Grabbing a small notepad Belle began to walk around the store making notes of what needed to be done before they closed for the night. There were a couple of customers in the store, but it was mostly empty. She smiled and greeted them, before moving on. "Ruby." Belle called into the headpiece. "I need you to prepare men's for tomorrow's  
shipment." A moment of silence passed before Ruby replied. "I'm on it."

Belle moved back to women's in order to get it set up as well. Tomorrow was a major shipment day and it would be best to go ahead and have the zones prepared. "Ruby." Belled called into the headpiece again. "Can you work until ten tonight please." Belle hated having to ask Ruby that, but she was the only employee she trusted with bigger projects.

"Yeah." There was a pause. "But you owe me. Drinks sometime."

"Promise." Belle smiled with relief. The night would go much smoother with Ruby there. "After you're done with men's, I need you to move to babies. Women's is going to take me all night."

"Gotcha."

The three of them worked in comfortable silence for the next hour. Belle tuned out the music the store forced them to play on loop by humming softly to herself. Very few customers came in during that time, and there was only one purchase. It was a slow day, but it allowed them to have the time to work on the things that needed to get done. "Belle, can I take my break?" Ruby's clicked on through Belle's headpiece. "Yes, sorry. I lost track of time."

The front door chimed signally to Belle that another customer had walked in. With Ashley taking care of things in the fitting room, and Ruby in the back, Belle moved her way to the front doors to greet their new guest. "Hello!" She greeted, but was caught short when she saw who walked in. It was an older man probably in his late forties or early fifties. He was wearing a black three-piece suit with a dark blue tie. His hair was longer, the ends lightly touching his shoulders, the roots were gray which blended into a dark brown. In his right hand was a gold-tipped cane which she could tell he gripped tightly. She assumed that he was looking at her, but was unsure due to the dark sunglasses he wore. What color were his eyes? Blue? Green? Probably brown she thought.

The man continued to stand in the doorway and appeared to be scanning the store. Belle had never seen him before which was odd since they were the only clothing store in Storybrooke. His suit certainly did not come from there. They didn't carry any clothing that nice. Slowly he turned towards her and took off his sunglasses, folding them and placing them in his pocket. Belle smiled. She was right about him having brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" The man continued to stare at her. His face giving no indication of what he was thinking.

He scanned the store again, lingering towards the men's department. "I need clothes. Mine have seemed to disappear." He growled out. He seemed to be angry about something.

"Well I'm sure we can help you with that. We are a clothing store after all." Belle smiled and started to walk towards the men's department hoping he would follow after her. He wasn't from around here and appeared to have a lot of money. He could be a potential valued customer. And a good way to pass the time. "As you can see our men's department isn't that large, but we carry many different styles." The man silently followed her and glanced at the clothes. His face scrunched up with distaste. "Sadly.. We don't carry any suits."

"It appears you don't carry anything decent." The man paused at khaki wall and silently browsed through them. He then shifted and looked at the other items. There was still things for the summer season. Belle could tell that none of those things would be to his liking. "Do you have anything that isn't...young and trendy."

Belle giggled at the wording, but quickly stopped when she noticed the man's foul mood. "I'm sorry, but these are the kind of things that our store carries."

"I can see that." He replied with gritted teeth. Belle watched as he raked his hands through his hair, slightly pulling at the ends.

"Uhm.. Excuse for asking, but why do you need to urgently buy clothes? Surely you have clothing." She took a closer look at his suit and could tell it was made of the best quality. Appeared to even be custom made. He definitely wasn't from quiet Storybrooke.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "I believe that is none of your business, dearie." He turned again and plucked a pair of black khakis off the wall. Belle made a note of his size, should she ever see him again.

The back door buzzed, signally that Ruby was back on the floor. A moment later she turned the corner and saw Belle and the man in the men's department. "Ruby." Belle walked towards her and gently placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I'll take over the men's, why don't you go and finish women's for me." Ruby looked to the man then back to Belle, she nodded then left.

"You must be the manager." The man observed.

Belled nodded. "I am. She lifted her red lanyard to draw his attention to it. "That's why I wear this."

The man chuckled briefly then went to look at their shirts. Belle smiled shyly. She had made the man laugh. Though she wondered why he was in such a foul mood. And why in the world did he need clothes? She walked closer to him, her shoulder nearly touching his, and she looked towards the shirts he was glancing at. She noticed a white button-up with thin gray stripes. Belle reached up and grabbed a small, assuming his size. "How about this?" Quietly the man took the shirt from her and ran his hands over the fabric, most likely checking the quality of it.

"This will do." With the pants and shirt in hand, he slowly limped towards the register. Ashley noticed him walking to the register and was moving quickly to meet him up there. Belle shook her head, silently telling her that she would check him out instead. He would probably frighten the poor girl. Ashley smiled and went back to the fitting room.

"Do you not want to try those on sir?" Belle remembered that he hadn't tried the clothes on. He seemed like the type who would be irritated if they didn't fit once he put them on.  
"Are you sizes fairly accurate?" He asked casually. He continued walking towards the registers. Belle walked at his side. "Yes." He smirked. "Then why should I bother?"

They reached the register and Belle when around the counter. The items were already placed and Belle grabbed them to scan the barcodes. He already had pulled out a gold credit card and was patiently waiting till she was done placing the items in a bag. "Your total is going to be $44.36. Please swipe when ready." He swiped and picked up the pen to sign his name. "Oh, I'm going to need to see your ID and card." She smiled sweetly. He grunted but pulled out the ID from his wallet and handed both items to her. She was right about him not being from around her. He lived in New York City, explains the suit. Not familiar with the license it took her a moment to locate his name, Nickolas Gold. She looked at the credit card and saw the initials N. R. Gold. Wonder what the "R" is for, she thought to herself. "Thank you!" Belle handed them back to him and the proceeded to place them back in his wallet. He took the bag from the counter.

"Is there another clothing store in this town?"

"We're the only ones."

Gold released an annoyed sound and gripped his cane. "The only one... Perfect."

"Do you need more items?"

"Yes." He faced her. She caught a glimpse of a gold tooth. "I'm going to be spending some time in this town, and I find myself with clothing other than this suit and what I just bought."

Belle sucked in her bottom lip as she thought about what Gold had said. He wasn't fond of the clothing here, but he had little choice unless he wanted to drive all the way to Boston. "We have a shipment coming in tomorrow... Maybe something will come in that's more to your liking?"

"When is the shipment coming in?"

"After we close you won't actually be able to buy anything until Friday." She bit down on her lip as she watched his face.

"Friday." He looked away. "Will you be working on Friday?"

The question took Belle off guard. Why should it matter whether she was working or not. They had many capable employees that should be able to help him. "Friday is my day off actually... But I can pull items that I think you might like for you?"

"That won't do." He looked towards her. His dark eyes challenging her.

Shipments came in before they were actually placed on the floor. She normally didn't pay any special treatment to their customers, but she was a little intimidated by him. "I open tomorrow, so I can't help you, but our other manager can help you. I'll write her a note telling her of your situation so you can get the clothes tomorrow instead of waiting until tomorrow.

"Hmm." Gold watched her. He was a man who was used to getting what he asked for. "I would rather deal with you, dearie." His lips twitched into a small grin.

Belle was extremely frustrated, she hated people who were used to getting their way. She always believed that they needed to be put in their proper place. Gold was clearly used to special treatment and he expected it out of her now. But she had the store to consider. They had been struggling and wasn't making enough to make rent. If he was as wealthy as he appeared then he could be a valued customer. The store desperately needed the money. The store's owner was already firing some of the employees and Belle didn't want any more to lose their jobs. "I can trade my shift tomorrow." Her tone had lost its cheerfulness.

"Perfect." He flashed her a smile and walked to the front door. It chimed when he pushed it open. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss-"

"French. Belle French." She answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss French." He left the building and walked slowly to the parking lot. She watched as he climbed into a sleek black Mercedes, most likely a rental.

"Well that was interesting." Belle jumped at the sound of Ruby's voice and turned, slapping her on the arm.

"Goodness Ruby! Don't scare me like that!" Belle placed her hand on her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat.

"So... Who was that?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Nickolas Gold from New York City."

"New York City? He's a long way from home."

"Indeed."

Luckily the last few hours of work flew by and before Belle knew it, she was laying in her bed with her favorite book. Sighing with sweet relief she started to read. Mary Margaret agreed to change shifts with her which meant she could sleep in. Belle enjoyed those days since it meant she could stay up later.

After reading a couple of chapters Belle found herself distracted. They kept roaming to the strange man who came in the store today. She wondered how long he was staying in Storybrooke, why was he here, and why did he only want to deal with her? Realizing that she wasn't going to read anymore, Belle snuggled into her blankets and drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming about soft brown eyes.

"Hello!" Mary Margaret greeted when Belle walked through the door. "Oh Belle, I'm sorry! I thought you were a customer. She was dressed in a peach knee-length skirt with a brown cardigan buttoned all the way to the top. Her black pixie cut was carefully styles to make sure a single hair wasn't out of place. She was probably the most conservative person Belle knew.

"Hey." Belle raised her travel mug filled with Earl Grey. "Sorry I'm a little late. I got distracted."

"I'll say." Ruby came from the back. She swayed her way over to the two managers and leaned against the counter. "Looks like you took a little extra time in your appearance."  
"You're right!" Mary Margaret clapped her hands together and had a ridiculous smile on her face.

"I woke up earlier than normal." Belle tried to walk past them, but they both moved to block her path. "Fine! I was in a good mood so I decided to spend more time getting ready." She raised her hands and pushed through her friends.

Ruby followed. "Is it because of him?

"Wh-?" Belle stopped and turned quickly. "No, why would that matter?" Ruby simply smirked, but left Belle alone. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to ask about they were talking about, but Belle disappeared through the back door before she could.

Belle locked her things in her locker then went to grab her lanyard and walkie. "I'm on." She spoke into the headpiece. "I'll be in the back for a while."

The boxes of new merchandise was sitting on the tables waiting to be unpacked. The shipment team always came in later, but Belle had told Gold that she would sort through it for him. Locating the boxes containing the men's clothing proved to be more difficult than Belle had anticipated, but she eventually found herself sorting through the new clothing. In one box she found a black wool coat that looked sophisticated. She hoped he would like it. It did get rather cold in Storybrooke. In another box she found several new button-up shirts in neutral and dark colors. She carefully chose seven shirts ranging from blue to black. She also pulled out several v-neck t-shirts to be used as undershirts. The next box was filled with pants. Belle smiled when she realized they were dress pants and quickly pulled out several black pairs. She also grabbed a grey and dark khaki color. There was nothing wrong with a little variety. On a whim she also pulled a pair of jeans. They were good quality and dark in color, maybe he wouldn't hate them. He would probably look nice in jeans.

After spending an hour in the back digging through the boxes, Belle came out to the floor carrying a large pile of nicely folded clothing. She hoped that he would like everything she picked out. She wanted to keep his business if possible, especially if he was as wealthy as she believed him to be. The store needed it. She placed the items behind the counter and walked around the store picking last minute items. She figured he would need things to sleep in, and to her dismay, undergarments.

It wasn't until about six in the evening when Nickolas Gold came into the store once again. Belle was in the back office filling the store's monthly report. The store was worse than what she had originally thought. "Belle, there's someone here to see you." Ruby's voice in the headpiece broke Belle's concentration. Pulling her eyes away from the negative numbers, Belle took a deep breath before making her way to the door. Making sure she looked nice, Belle opened the door and made her way to the front.

Gold was still standing in the doorway, quietly watching the back door. He was wearing the clothes he had bought the day before, and Belle quietly admitted that she liked a more casual look on him. "Hello!" Belle cheerfully greeted. Gold nodded his head towards her in response. "I pulled some clothing today that I think you may like." She walked towards the counter and waved at him, inviting him to follow.

His eye brows shot up slightly when he saw the huge pile of clothing she pulled from the shelf. She smiled at his response. "I hope these work out for you." She said as she started to unfold each piece for his inspection. He nodded towards them one by one and he seemed to approve of everything she had picked. Belle noticed his hesitant reaction to the jeans, but he nodded all the same. She was secretly happy he decided to purchase the jeans. She wondered if she would catch him wearing them.

"Your total is going to be $746.87." Belle looked up at him, expecting him to complain about the price of the clothing. Instead he quietly pulled out his credit card and swiped it before replacing it in his wallet. "I assuming you don't need to see my I.D. again?" Belle shook her head and placed the items in the plastic bags. All together the clothing took up four large bags which caused Belle to bite her lip.

"I'll help you carry these out." She handed him one bag and took the other three.

"Do you think I am incapable of carrying my own items?"

"Of- Of course not. I just simply want to help." She smiled and made her way to the front door, waiting on him to follow. She pushed the door open using her body and held it for him to walk through. She could tell by his facial expression he wasn't happy with the idea of being aided. But it was impossible to avoid since one of his hands was occupied by the cane. He clicked a button on his keys and the trunk of the car opened. Belle loaded the three bags and he came up behind her, placing his one bag inside.  
"Thank you, Miss French." Gold muttered.

Belle smiled and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her with surprise then look at her hand. She felt him tense under her touch. Was he not used to people being nice to him? Much less touching him? Odd, she quietly thought. "You are quite welcome." She blushed slightly. "Belle. Please call me Belle."

Gold smiled sadly. "Thank you Belle." He then climbed into his car and Belle walked back to the store.

A week passed and Belle still hadn't seen any trace of Nickolas Gold. She had secretly hoped that he would come back into the store, but he hadn't. She even walked about town a little more than often, taking lunch and dinner in the town's diner, the only restaurant in town. Maybe he had left town? But that didn't make any sense. He had told her he was staying in town for a while, hence the reason he needed clothing. Why was he in Storybrooke in all places though?

Belle paced through the store. It was quiet, but the store was always quiet. Jefferson walked in, prepared to take his shift, allowing Belle to take her lunch. "How was your trip?" Jefferson grinned.

"Amazing and perfect! Just me and my little Grace on the road together." He laughed. "Perfect. The only word to describe my Grace." With those words Jefferson disappeared into the back.

Belle laughed and walked towards the register to write down the hourly report. Zero sales in the past hour. Belle sighed and leaned against the counter. If the store kept going down like this more employees would be let go. Was her job safe?

"You must be thinking about him." Belle chuckled when she heard her friend's voice. Ruby had been giving her a hard time over Gold. Teasing her about the little crush she developed for the stranger. Belle repeatedly told her that she was simply curious about the man who left more questions rather than answers. "I know that look." Her friend continued.

"For your information I was not thinking about him." It was the truth for once. Normally she did catch her thoughts drifting towards him. She never thought that she would feel an attraction to an older man, but she found herself constantly thinking that she would like to get to know him better. He was a mystery that Belle wanted to uncover.  
"Sure you're not." Ruby teased.

Belle sighed. Now she was thinking about him, but only because Ruby mention him. Or at least that was what Belle was trying to convince herself of. "Not much." She murmured.

Ruby laughed and pulled Belle into a side hug. "Aw.. Sweetie, you have it big time."

"He just seems lonely. " Belle bit her lip. "You know my curiosity normally gets the best of me."

"It's more than curiosity. Don't you dare think that you can lie to me."

"It's not like I'll ever see him again. He's probably returned to New York by now." She broke free of Ruby's arms. "Who would want to waste their time in a town like Storybrooke?" Storybrooke was a black hole. Once you got caught in it you would never leave. Belle thought about her dream once again. How she wasn't going to achieve that dream because she was trapped in the tiny town.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ruby acknowledged.

Before Belle could ask Ruby what she meant, the door chimed, signally the arrival of a customer. Belle looked over and saw that it was Gold. Her stomach flipped excitedly when she saw him walk through the doors. She hadn't expected to see him again.

"Hello!" Ruby greeted before Belle could. Belle her a glare, but Ruby merely shook her head and then headed towards a different area of the store.

Gold walked slowly towards Belle. She smiled when she noticed he was wearing a pair of khakis with a light blue button-up shirt. More casual clothes seemed to suit him well enough. She actually preferred it to his suit. It made him appear more approachable. "Are you needing more clothes already?" Belle lightly teased.

He smiled briefly. "Actually I need a pair of shoes." He glanced down at the pair he was wearing, Belle's gaze followed his. They were a pair of nice black dress shoes, not really fitting with the khakis. "These are the only pair I currently have."

"That is a problem." Belle silently thought for a moment. Jefferson's voice clicked on through the headpiece. "You can take your lunch now, Belle. I'm clocked in." Belle smiled sadly. Of course she would have to leave when Gold finally came back. "I'm sorry, but I'm about to leave for lunch." She bit her lip once again. A terrible habit. "I can get Ruby to help you." She continued.

"There's no need." He calmly replied. "When will you return from lunch?"

"In an hour." Belle smiled when an idea popped into her head. "Would you like to join me? I normally eat alone and would enjoy to have some company." His face remained the same, he didn't even appear to be thinking about her offer. Belle looked to the floor, not wanting to see him when he rejected her offer.

"I would like that." Belle's head shot up in surprise. She smiled brightly and noticed that he was smiling too. His brown eyes seemed to be softer than normal as well.

"Great!" She darted around the counter. "I'll just go grab my things then." Gold simply nodded and folded both hands on his cane. Belle practically ran to the back and took off her walkie and lanyard. She unlocked her locker quickly, pulling out a small jacket and her purse.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Jefferson observed.

"Just hungry." Belle shouted over her shoulder as she walked out to the floor.

"Seems like I was right about something." Ruby was waiting for her to come out.

"Oh, hush." Belle walked passed her friend towards Gold. "Have fun!" Ruby shouted. Belle rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" Gold said quietly as Belle approached him. Belle nodded eagerly. "So where are we going?"

They turned together and Gold held open the door for her."There's a diner just a block down. Only restaurant in town actually." She replied. They continued down the sidewalk. Belle had to adjust to his pace which was slower than she was used to, but it was pleasant at the same time. By walking slower she was able to enjoy his company and observe their surroundings more.

They reached the diner, and once again Gold held the door open for Belle. She smiled, "Thank you."

"No matter."

Belle walked over to her favorite booth which was in the back of the diner. She liked to be away from people since she normally read a book while she ate. Gold silently followed and took a seat opposite from her. A waitress walked over and handed them both menus. Belle smiled and ordered an ice tea to drink, Gold ordered the same. Belle arched an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to be an ice tea drinker."

"Well.. I prefer hot tea, but it tends to not go well with a nice lunch." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Or possibly I wanted to order the same thing as you." He confessed.  
Belle giggled and covered her face with the menu, hiding her blush from him. He was flirting with her, and she didn't mind. She actually hoped he would do it more. The waitress came back and placed the two drinks in front of them. Automatically Gold grabbed a lemon and squeezed juice into the drink. Belle made a note to remember that he took lemon in his tea.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked. She smiled towards Belle, but slightly frowned towards the stranger. Strangers didn't come to town.

Belle smiled. "I would like a hamburger with some fries." The waitress jotted down her order. "Everything on the burger?" Belle nodded. She loved having a colorful hamburger.

Gold cleared his throat. "I'll have a Reuben." The waitress wrote it down. "Would you like fries or chips?" Gold thought about it for a moment. "Fries." The waitress nodded then disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what brings you to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold?" Belle was dying of curiosity and hoped that he would tell her the truth.

Gold leaned back in the booth and ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell her the truth. "The board members of my company determined that I needed to relax." Belle's mouth opened slightly. He owned a company, of course he owned a company. "They picked a random tiny town and dropped me off. They didn't even allow me to pack, bastards."

Belle laughed. "So that's why you needed the clothes."

Gold chuckled and took a drink of his tea. "Yes... I found myself rather desperate for clothing. Company even made sure that my credit cards would only work in this town while I was there."

Belle laughed and she saw Gold expression soften. "Well I must admit that you came to into our store... While I was working." She quietly added.

"As am I." He took another drink. "I must admit I didn't expect to meet anyone in this town that I would like well enough to share a meal with."

"Is it that hard for people to like you, Mr. Gold?" The waitress came and brought their food out.

Gold reached over for the bottle of ketchup. "I'm a difficult man to love."

"I find that hard to believe." Belle took the bottle from him and put some on her burger. "I find you very likeable."

"You are one in few, Belle." His voice was soft.

Belle blushed but remained silent. She didn't want to risk having food in her mouth. They continued eating in compatible silence. Every once and a while one of them would make a comment. They joked around with one another, and Belle appreciated that he could make her laugh. Her ex-fiancé was never able to do that.

The waitress brought out the check and Belle instantly reached over to grab it, but Gold stole it away first. "Allow me."

"I'm the one who invited you to lunch, I should pay for the meal." Belle insisted.

Gold laughed and pulled out his credit card, clearly ignoring her. "I want to, please."

Belle slouched in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest, making it very clear that she wasn't happy about the situation. "Fine. I'll pay next time."

He turned sharply at her statement, but then smiled. "Of course." Belle doubted that he would actually let her pay, but she gotten him to agree to a second time. She smiled at her success.

He walked her back to the store, but didn't walk in with her. "What about your shoes?"

"I didn't actually need any." He confessed. "Just needed a reason to come to your store."

Belle blushed and gently grabbed his hand. "Thank you for having lunch with me. I had a great time."

"I did as well." He squeezed her hand and turned to leave her. She didn't release his hand, forcing him to stop. Without thinking she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek in a gentle kiss. His eyes widened in shock, and she could see a faint blush appearing. "See you later, Mr. Gold." She let go of his hand and opened the store's door. He remained standing there. "Nickolas. See you soon, Belle." He turned and walked away.

The next couple of weeks flew by and Belle was realizing that she was utterly happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Her and Gold now had lunch together on a daily basis. They would spend the entire hour in intense conversation, sometimes having to leave half-eaten food. A couple of times, Nickolas took her out to dinner and even invited her over to his rented apartment. They had spend hours just talking about anything under the sun. She discovered that he owned a financial firm that was highly successful in New York City.

She knew she was falling for him even though she was trying her best not to. It was known that he was returning to New York and she couldn't follow. He tried persuading her to leave her job so she could pursue her dream, but she couldn't afford to leave Storybrooke.

Belle anxiously waited for five to come around. Nickolas had been secretive, but she knew he had something special planned for tonight. She had taken extra care on her hair and make-up, a dress was in the back so she could change into it.

"Going out with Gold again?" Ruby stood next to her. She didn't understand Belle's fascination with Nickolas, but she still supported her friend. "Surely, it's not another night of you reading your favorite book to him."

Belle playfully shoved her friend. "That was one night!"

"You've known each other for three weeks!" Ruby pushed back. "I just think you're getting too attached. He's going to leave."

Belle looked down. "We're just good friends. We understand one another. We enjoy the same things."

"Friends?" Ruby turned to face Belle completely. "You are passed the point of being just friends. What are you going to do when he leaves?"

"Well..." Belle sucked in her bottom lip.

"Exactly. Don't get attached. It's going to hurt when he leaves." Belle nodded and walked towards the back. It was five minutes till five and she needed to get ready for when Nickolas picked her up. She wore her favorite blue lace dress with red high heels. Her hair cascading down her shoulders in soft curls and she reapplied her red lipstick. When she left the back, Nickolas was already waiting for her, in a nicer pair of black dress pants, a deep red shirt, and a black vest. He looked quite handsome.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Belled reached up and kissed his cheek. It had become a habit.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the door. "Shall we?"

Belle smiled and allowed him to lead her to his car. He drove them to his rented apartment. Belle gasped with joy when he opened the door and she was greeted with soft candle light. He had prepared a small table just for them. "I hope you don't mind staying in tonight." He said as he took her coat.

"No. This is amazing." Belle walked further in and could smell something delicious coming from the oven. "Did you cook me dinner?"

Nickolas walked over to the kitchen with a small smile on his face. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Well..." She walked about the room. "You are off to a good start. Can I help you with anything?"

"I just want you to relax." He called from the kitchen. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

Belle walked over to the couch and plopped down. She grabbed the book that was sitting on the coffee table and started to read it. It was something about finance, but Belle didn't care. She loved to read anything with words.

"Belle." Nickolas voice was soft and he was tenderly squeezing her shoulder. "Time for dinner."

"One more chapter." Belle had already read about four chapters, but she didn't want to put the book away. Who knew that finance could be fascinating. There was a tug on the book, and Belle pulled back, not willing to let go of it. "One." Tug. "More". Tug. "Chapter." Tug. Nickolas chuckled and practically ripped the book away from her hands. He sat it back down on the table and reached for Belle's hand. "Time for dinner."

Belle reluctantly let Nickolas lead her to the table. He pulled out her chair and carefully placed a cloth napkin in her lap. "This is really nice, Nickolas." Belle observed. Nickolas had disappeared back into the kitchen. He came back out shortly carrying two plates carefully. He sat one down in front of her then placed the other at his spot before taking his seat. He poured them each a glass of wine, which Belle took a small sip of before she started to eat. Decorating her plate was baked salmon with seasoned green beans and white rice. "This is delicious." Belle complimented after taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like it. I was tired of the diner. Shame it's the only restaurant in town."

Belle frowned. "I know Storybrooke isn't New York City, but it is a nice little town." She defended. Something was wrong with this. There was a reason that Nickolas had planned this dinner. Her appetite was disappearing as her stomach grew uneasy. This is what Ruby had warned her about. She had grown attached to Nickolas and was dreading the moment he would have to leave. Maybe it was best if she went ahead and broke up whatever was going on with them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad then.

"Is something wrong Belle?" Nickolas sat down his utensils and reached over to grab her hand. She pulled it away. "What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair. "You figured it out then."

"Figured out what?" Belle whispered.

"I'm going back to New York in the morning." Belle had to lean in, in order to hear his words. "I got the call yesterday. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Why does it matter?" Belle struggled to keep her tone even. She didn't want to show him how much this was hurting her. "It's not like there's anything between us. We just enjoy each other's company."

Nickolas rubbed his face and downed the rest of his wine. "There's nothing between us?" His voice broke slightly, making Belle cringe.

She stood up, needing to get away from him for a moment in order to collect herself She could feel the tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let him see how much pain he is causing her. He's the first man who has appreciated her for her. He loved her odd quirks, laughed at her jokes, and most importantly, he encouraged her dreams. He wasn't the most pleasant person around others, but around her he was soft and sweet. It seemed as if he was his true self around her. "No." She lied. She could feel the tears silently fall down her face. She was grateful that he couldn't see them.

She heard the sound of his chair being pushed back then his quiet footsteps come behind her. She moved closer to the window, gazing out towards the woods. His hands came to grip her shoulders. He gently turned her around and brought her against his chest. She brought her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Why are you lying? How can you deny this?" He murmured into her hair.

"I thought it would hurt less." She mumbled into his chest. His hand gently started to stroke her hair. "I was trying not to develop feelings for you since I knew you would be leaving."

"So you do have feelings for me."

Belle pulled away from his embrace. "Of course I have feelings for you. You're the only person who has truly understood me."

Nickolas smiled and pulled her to him again. "You are an amazing woman, Belle. I am glad to have met you. You make me want to be a better man." He pulled her away and cupped her cheek. His soft brown eyes staring into her blue ones. "I know we've barely known each other, but I want to take the risk. I want to spend more time with you. Share more meals with you. You make me laugh, something that no one does. I am actually happy with you."

Belle beamed up at him. She couldn't believe that he felt the same about her that she felt about him. It wasn't quite love yet, but she knew it time it could grow into it.

"Come with me." He said abruptly.

"I- I can't just leave with you. What about my job? My friends?" She desperately wanted to say yes, but she couldn't just leave without a second thought.

"Please, Belle." He held her closer. "You could go to school. You won't be too far from your friends, I'll even fly you myself."

"I don't want to be dependent on you. I want my own independence."

"You will have everything you want. You have my word. Just take the risk Belle."

She pulled away and paced around the room. Was she willing to let go of the life she hated and take a risk towards her dream? "I will go with you." She laughed and spun around the room with joy. For the first time in her life she felt free.

"It could be forever." He sounded hesitant.

Belle walked over to him and answered him with a kiss.

**A/N: I work in retail during the summer and this idea literally popped into my head while at work. No beta so I apologize for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
